


Test

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Tries to focus while studying
Relationships: OdaMon
Kudos: 3





	Test

“Another failed test.” Suzumoto exclaimed as she plopped down on her chair. Oda, who she has been dating secretly, took her paper and examined it.

“Mhm… it really is.” she murmured.

“Maybe you should try asking for help,” Risa suggested. She nudged Oda who only looked back at Risa.

“Oda here can help you, right?” Ozeki agreed. Oda slightly smirked as Mon agreed with it.

\-------

“Okay starting off with this formula you- hey stop daydreaming.” Oda commanded. They were at Suzumoto’s room, trying to tutor her.

Suzumoto got startled when Oda tapped her forehead with a pen. “Focus, Mon.”

“But Dani, I can’t.” she sighed as she leaned her head on Oda’s shoulder.

“You’ll be forced to go to cram school if you fail the next test.” The taller girl taunted. “Which means that,” Oda intertwined their fingers, “We’ll be spending less time together.”

Mon quickly shot her head up, “NO-”

“Yes. So you better concentrate or else that will happen.”

Miyu was a clingy girl in which Oda tolerates. To be really honest, she’s not fond of touchiness but not with her girl, not with Miyu.

They have spent about an hour explaining how to compute for those percentage compositions in chemistry. Every word that she’s saying just passes by Mon’s ears. Her attention span in studying is too short, she can’t concentrate.

Oda sighed as she noticed that everything that she’s been saying was no use. She held Mon’s head, forcing her to look in which the other girl got startled for a bit. She kissed Mon who instantly blushed when she realized what happened.

“What was that for?” she asked, her cheeks still hot.

“You’ll get more of those if you will be able to answer my questions later. Now, let’s go back to where we last left.” Oda said as she picked up her pen and flipped through her notes.

Driven by this sudden flirty side of Oda, she intently tried to focus on her voice as her tutor was writing down practice questions and explaining every part that she needs to remember.

“Now try and compute these numbers. See if you can answer them correctly.” Oda wrote on a paper. “I’ll give you a time limit so you should do it fast.” As Oda Nana was setting the timer on her phone.

“Wait a minute-” she tried to protest.

“...and NOW!”

As soon she heard her, she quickly jotted down every number and computation. It was tiresome for someone who has non excelling grades. She kept checking the timer, she was 2 minutes into solving, her time limit is 5. Focusing, she calculated every given. When she had boxed the final answer, it was also the time Oda signalled to put her pen down.

“Let me check if those are correct.” Oda said as she took her paper. She rubbed her chin while reading every solution. Suzumoto was nervous, if she fails this, then the higher possibility of her failing the next test. Oda Nana smiled as she put her paper down.

“So…?” Mon asked.

Dani raised her hand, “Good job, Mon. High five!”

“Really?” Mon was relieved as she slapped her hand into Oda’s.

“Looks like you’ll survive the next test. You’ll do fine.” Oda ruffled Miyu’s hair in which the other girl liked it.

Oda stood up, “Well, I better get going now. See you at school tomorrow,” then headed out of the door together with her things. As she was about to grab the door knob, Mon tapped her shoulder, this made her turn back.

“What is it-” she got shocked when Mon pulled her necktie and wrapped the other arm behind her neck.

Suzumon kissed her lips softly. It was a long and delicate kiss, Oda dropped her bag and held her waist, deepening it. It became heated when Oda travelled down to her neck which earned a deep sigh from Mon. To prevent things, Oda quickly pulled away.

“Hey,” Mon pouted to her.

“You’ll get that if you passed the test.” Oda winked. Her flirty side has uses after all.  
“Goodbye now, for real,” she pecked Mon and headed out of the room. Mon followed and accompanied her to the front door.

As soon as Oda waved goodbye and exited their gate, Mon shouted, “I’LL MAKE SURE TO PASS THAT TEST! BYE DANI!” she waved as Oda chuckled when she heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on wattpad along with other one shots


End file.
